First Pose!
by CocoaMilk
Summary: Keita have an assignment, he must draw a woman's body.. What would his sister do?.. Sorry for bad summaries and bad grammar... AkoXKeitaXRiko , Rated M for language and adult theme!.. For mature readers only!


**I don't own Kissxsis..**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and language..Please Review! And thank you!**

"Keitaaa!" the twin sister called. They opened the door, and looked at their blushing step-brother.

"y, yeah, nee-chan, What's the matter?" he replied as he hide something behind his back.

"what's that, keita? Is it an adult book? Hmmph, nee-chan can't let you read that" said ako while she crossed her arms..

"hey, let us see, we're your sister, so it's our job to keep you fine" said riko..

"w,waaiit, nee-chan! It's.." keita replied.. And suddenly, riko's hand went to keita's arm. She finally grab the book, but keita didn't give her easily, he pulled his arm to other direction.. "kyaa!" he look at his hand, when he find his left hand touch ako's breast.. There's a book on his hand, so ako didn't let him go easily, she grab his hand, so he can't move anymore..

"got it, got it, i give up, i'll tell you everything" said keita..

"i got an assignment, to draw a woman's body, this is a tutorial book that is given by my teacher." he give the book to his sisters..

"ooh, i see.." they said it in the same time..

"but, Keitaa! It is..! "replied ako with blusshing on her face. "A naked womann?" said Riko..

"Can'tt! Can not, you can't see another woman's body" said ako angrily..

"but, nee-chan, it is be drawn in an artistic way, so it isn't a pornography. I must learn it, this is my summer holiday homework" said keita.

"yeahh, but, i'm.."ako wants to cry when she suddenly hear riko saying "can u use us as a model? We won't let u see another woman's body and can't disallowed you from that assignment.. So it will be alright if we become you model, right?".

"yee, yeah , but, i can't.." said keita..

'how can i draw my sisters nude body? Meanwhile, they already makes me think pervertly about them'

"why , keita? You already see us naked, right?" ako blushed when she told that to keita.

"yeah,but, i can't draw my own sisters's naked body. I will.. I will be a very perverted brother" keita replied.

"we're willing to do it, keita..please let us help you" said riko.

"hmm, okay, if you think so.."somehow keita become arrousted.

ako and riko already take off their clothes, but, they aren't naked. Keita asked them to use something to cover their body. So they use a lingerie. Of course a sexy lingerie, because they like their body seen by keita..

Ako use a sweet pink lingerie with a lacy bra and panty, and the center of her bra, there is a ribbon, to cover her sweet pink nipples..

Meanwhile, riko use a sexy black lingerie.. With a small bra that use to block the center of her breast, and a g-string panty..They use a see through tanktop for the outer..

Their outfits makes keita very arrousted, they even makes keita'a manly spot got bigger..

"Nee-chan, could both of you make a pose so i can draw it beautifuly?"said keita.

"a pose? Sexy pose?" asked them.

"what ever pose, that you're comfortable with. And keep that pose in 15minutes" explained keita..

"can we do it on your bed? it's the most comfortable place" asked riko.

"okay, do whatever you want" said keita.

Maybe he will regret what he had say to let his sister do whatever they want. "Let's do a first pose"said keita

Ako and riko make their first move. riko make a sexy pose, she lay down horizontal with her body face keita. she takes her see through tanktop and brought it to her mouth. she bite it so it revealed her black panty. Then she

Lay her head on ako's right thighs. When ako feels that, she automaticaly spread her legs and exposed her lacy panty. She already embrassed with that pose, so she takes her left hand to cover her panty, but accidentaly, she touch her genital.. "aahh..~" moaned ako..

Keita already very arrousted by seen their first pose.. Unfortunately, he use a boxer, so his bulge can be seen very clearly..

Riko look at keita's pants, she feel something strange too. She takes his hand and grab her right breast. Her small bra, makes it easy to expose her breast, suddenly, her bra cup go up, and it revealed her pink nipple. "kyaah~" moaned riko...

"nee-chan, stop, your pose is always changing, how come you move your hands like that, it's hard for me to draw it" keita feels something poke his pants.

"but, you say, we can do whatever we want" said ako..

"y, yeah, my hands can't stop too. It moves by their own" riko still rub her breast.

"okay, but keep that pose okay, still i say 'change'" said keita.

"hm, hm-hh," they do their own action.

It's already 10minutes. Ako's panty already soaked. And riko's nipple already errected. They keep do it while make a sexy moan.

"n, nee-chan, please stop it, It hard for me to focussed. I, I'm a healthy man, so i wil be arrousted if i see two women in front of me, masturbating." keita'a hands tremble a bit. "ako-nee, could you move your hands, i already at that part, and it's hard to draw your panty" asked keita..

"you can come here, and see it closer, so it will be more clearly" said ako.."don't bring your sketch book, i don't want it become dirty by my fluids"

Keita move closer to ako and see her already soaked pants.. She moves her hands, so keita can see it clearly.

"ahh, so,this is a woman's.. "

"k, kei, keita. Is it finished?" ako is very shy to be looked by keita in that position.

"wait, a little bit.." keita moves his pencil closer to ako's secret place.. Suddenly, she bucked her hips, and touch his pencil.. "kyaah! I, i'm sorr..i don't.."

Looked at ako's face make keita want to tease her a little, then he push his pensil to the center of her pants.."Aahhmn.." moaned ako..

'look, nee-chan, i'm not a little boy anymore. I even can make you feels good' think keita. Then he rubbed his pencil up and down, so it makes ako's pant more soaked. "aahhh, kei- stop, you makes me' kyyaah "

To hear her twin sister moaned, riko can't stand still, she move her other hands, and take it to her black panty.. She rub her genital with his forefinger, makes she moaned his name "keeiita-ah, do me too, aahh" she rub and rub her panty again, until it as soaked as ako..

'riko-nee, you want to feel it too? But, my hand can't stop from ako. Suddenly, i want to kiss riko. Her face is so lovely, makes me want to eat her'

Keita's face go closer to riko's, and he kissed her.. "hmm, nh, kei" moaned riko.

They kissed very sweetly, but, suddenly, keita's tongue go wild.. He then makes riko open her mouth so he can lick all over her mouth. They go wildy as keita sucked on riko's tongue. "nh, ngg," moaned riko. Keita's left hand then went to riko's breast, as it didn't have something to do.. He grope her breast, and rub it.. Until her nipple is exposed, then he pinch her nipple..he played with riko's other breast as well.. Until he left riko's mouth and go to her breast..

He lick her breast and played with the other.. He licked the areola, and then sucked the nipple.."kyaahh, kei-ahhh, feells, good..aahn" riko moaned sweetly, and make keita go wildy.. Then he make a kiss mark on riko's breast..

"aahh, it hurts- kei..kyahh"

Ako feels something are not right, she rubbed by a pencil, and she didn't like it. Suddenly, she grab keita'a hand and bring it to her clit, while the panty is on.. "ggyah-keita, aahh, rubbed it, pleased-ah"

When he feels a different feelings on his hands, she looked at ako's pants, and that's right, her white fluids already soaked his hands..

'ako-nee, i can't let it go easily'

Then he slid his hands to inside of her panty. He rubbed her genital area.. "aahn, that's right, kyaa, more, leftt.." keita followed ako's instruction, and suddenly touch her clit.." nyyahh-hn, goodhm, hmm"

After he feels the fluids on ako's pants, he want to lick it, then He stand up, and go to his bed, while do that with his sister..

Riko's know keita want to lick her sister's hot spring.. So she takes her already soaked hands and licked it by herself.."Keita, if you want to lick ako, lick mine too.."

Then he place her sister'a crocth in front of his face. And make their face looked at his pants. He take off their panty, and revealed their already soaked

Cave.. 'i can't take it more..' suddenly, he went to riko's cave and licked it over, he even pushed his tongue to her's "kyaaah, ahh,n,keitaahh.." riko's moaned make keita's road bigger.. When ako and riko looked at keita's road, they take their hands and grope her brother's road.. "aaarg, ako-neeh, riko-nee,,hn". They take of keita's pants, and lick his road.. While they do it, keita's tongue went to ako's cave, and licked it again, "uuhh, ahh" they moaned together..

'i want to release it, but..' suddenly, keita take his hand to both of his sisters's cave.. He played with their'crotch and labia..

"aaahhh, keitaa, what are- hhmn" moaned ako.

"right-ahhn, keitaa,, good..hnm, kyaahh!"

They bucked their hips closer to keita's face, he can't stand it, so he thrust his fingers into his sisters's in the same time..

"kyaahn, hmn, uhhh" they bucked their hips as keita move his fingers up and down.. "aarghh, nee-chann,hn. I wann-t to.."

Ako and riko still lick at her brother's road, it becomes very big. They played with his balls and give the tip of the road a blowjob.

"nee-chaan, i want to.."

" Let's release it together, kei-chan" said ako..

"y, yeahh, hnm, me too-ahh" riko can't stop bucked her hips..

"AKO-nee, hn, RIKO- nee, aaarg"

"keiii-chaan, kyaaahhh" ..

"ahhnnn, kei-ah, tah.."

They released they liquids together, the even released on each other face..

"ako-nee, riko-nee.. I'm sorry, i'm.."

"it's okay keita, we enjoy it together right? Said ako..

"yeahh, we didn't even have a sex.."said riko

"yeah, how about my homework?"asked keita..

"oh, yeah, let's do a second pose " said riko..

"whaaattt?!" shouted ako and keita.


End file.
